LA pluma Dorada CC sakura y Tsubasa Chronicle
by Leiran
Summary: la pluma dorada una historia donde el mundo de los viajeros de tsubasa chronicle llegan al mundo de la pequena sakura de card captors. ya he subido un capitulo nuevo
1. Chapter 1

La pluma Dorada [CCS y TRC

-¡Mokona modoki no puede esperar!.

¡haa¡puu!!

El conjuro de mokona recorrió a Syaoran, Sakura, Fye y Kurogane.

Y los transporto a otro mundo, en el cielo del nuevo mundo se abría dejando caer una especia de globo que se derretía del cual callaron los chicos.

- heee bastardos quítense de arriba - se quejo kurogane intentando quitar a todos de encima de el.

- ¡fyuuu! Ese es mi kuro-chan - dijo fye riendo y frotando la cabeza de kurogane.

-mokona también quiere frotar el cabello de kuro-chan - decía mokona mientras saltaba arriba de todos.

- TO-MO-E-DA - leyó sakura que se ponía de pie viendo hacia un letrero de la cuidad - "BIENVENIDO A TOMOEDA"

-¿será el nombre de este mundo? - se pregunto fye a si mismo caminando alrededor del letrero, de pronto una voz detrás de el le grito.

- ¡miren¡pero miren que divina ropa! - dijo la voz de una jovencilla de cabellos largos con una cámara en la mano - ¡tu capucha es muy linda!, pareciera alguno de los diseños que yo hago - la jovencilla empezó a tocar la ropa del joven fye.

-tomoyo-chan - dijo sakura viéndola con extrañes ya que la tomoyo que había conocido en otro mundo tenia el aspecto mas adulto.

-tomoyo-hime - kurogane vio directamente a los ojos de tomoyo.

-pero si tu eres muy parecida a mi amiga sakura, además sabes mi nombre - dijo tomoyo muy extrañada - ¡ya se sakura! Usaste la carta de "grande", es por eso que te ves mas adulta!, y mira que bonito vestido traes puesto, aun que yo no lo he hecho se te mira divino- Tomoyo perdida de la situación observo a los acompañantes de sakura, y rápidamente identifico a syaoran entre ellos - esperen algo raro pasa aquí, syaoran también a crecido igual que sakura¿esto es un truco?.

-no, realmente creo que nos confundes con otras persona - dijo con una voz muy amable syaoran.

-oooh!!! mil disculpas, es que ustedes dos son idénticos a unos amigos míos, pero por su forma de hablar noto que no se tratan de los mismos.

-eso quiere decir que en este mundo, sakura y syaoran también se encuentran¡woo! seria bastante divertido encontrarnos con ellos – dijo fye muy emocionado por la idea – me pregunto quien mas podría estar en este mundo.

-¡mokona también quiere ver a sakura y syaoran de este mundo! – mokona bailaba alrededor de fye también emocionada.

-¿mokona¿Mokona puede hablar¿Acaso es como kero-chan? – tomoyo dijo tomando entre sus manos a mokona y viéndola con mucha ternura – ¿eres una criatura mágica como kero-chan, verdad¿ustedes son magos como sakura?

- nosotros venimos a este país a buscar una cosa muy importante para nosotros – dijo syaoran – así que por favor, ayúdanos, si sabes algo en relación a una pluma dínoslo.

- ¿pluma?, yo no se nada sobre, pero podemos ir con sakura mi amiga tal vez ella sepa algo – dijo tomoyo apuntando hacia una escuela de grandes dimensiones, que para los 4 viajeros realmente resultaba un edificio grande, pero accedieron en seguir a tomoyo.

Tomoyo llamo por teléfono e inmediatamente llego una limosina lujosa, y subieron los chicos muy extrañados al ver ese enorme carro, cuando se dirigían a la escuela tomoyo hizo una parada rápida en una tienda de ropa, bajo sola no tardo mas de cinco minutos y salio con muchas bolsas de compras.

- ¡aquí tienen chicos! Aun que a mi me parecen fabulosas sus ropas, creo que desentonan un poco con la ropa que usualmente traemos aquí – dijo tomoyo dando un cambio de ropa a cada uno.

-gracias tomoyo-chan – dijo sakura aceptando el cambio de ropa.

- ¿y tu como te llamas? – dijo tomoyo pues aun que sabia que la chica se parecía demasiado a sakura desconocía que se llamaba también sakura.

- sakura, mi nombre es sakura – dijo sakura sonriendo calmadamente.

- ¡waaauu! Mi amiga se llama sakura, y no me digas que tu nombre es syaoran? – pregunto tomoyo volteando a ver a syaoran el cual respondió moviendo la cabeza con un poco de pena. – ¡no lo puedo creer¡Que alegría me da eso¿vienen del futuro o de otro mundo? –dijo tomoyo muy emocionada tanto que le brillaban los ojos.

- algo así- sonrió fye - nosotros venimos de un lugar muy lejano, me puedes llamar fye, al cara de amargado llámale kuro-chan, esta cosita tierna es mokona, y como sabes ellos dos son sakura y syaoran.

- mi nombre es Kurogane – dijo Kurogane empujando a fye, el cual se río de el.

-kurogane- sama – sonrió tomoyo, inmediatamente kurogane se sintió incomodo, se sentó en la orilla del limosina y no volvió a hablar.

No pasó mucho y llegaron a la escuela donde tomoyo buscaría a su amiga sakura, los chicos se habían cambiado rápido en la escuela para que no los vieran como bichos raros.

La princesa sakura llevaba un hermoso traje de estudiante de preparatoria, la cual resaltaba su figura y desconcentraba un poco a syaoran. De la misma forma, syaoran, fye llevaban un traje de estudiante de preparatoria que los hacia lucir jóvenes y bellos, pero kurogane llevaba la vestimenta de un maestro de educación física.

-¡princesa sakura, se ve divina! – dijo tomoyo abriendo su cámara y tomándole video. – tengo que grabar este momento para anexarlo a los demás videos de mi amiga sakura.

-¿y donde encontraremos a sakura? – pregunto con ansias mokona quien se escondía dentro de la ropa de kurogane.

Tomoyo agarro su teléfono celular y marco a sakura, la cual no respondía la llamada. Tomoyo un poco preocupada llamó unas 3 veces a sakura pero no recibía contestación, así que lo que hizo fue marcarle a kero, a quien anteriormente le habían dado un celular para poderse comunicar con el, kero inmediatamente contesto la llamada.

-¡kero-chan¿no sabes donde pueda estar sakura? No me responde a las llamadas que le hago¿estará en problemas? – le decía tomoyo a kero con una gran angustia en su voz.

-lo dudo, es que lo mensa de sakura olvido de nuevo su celular en casa, ya intentaste hablar al celular de mocoso para ver si no esta con ella.

- cierto kero, lo olvide por completo. – tomoyo colgó la llamada con kero sin despedirse para llamar rápido a syaoran, el teléfono sonó una vez y syaoran contesto, tomoyo aun con angustia le pregunto si no estaba con sakura, syaoran le dijo que sakura estaba con el y que estaban comiendo, pero si se trataba de algo urgente inmediatamente iban al lugar donde se encontraban.

Los chicos viajeros esperaban con tomoyo en la entrada principal de la escuela, mientras a lo lejos se miraba una persona corriendo que venia hacia ellos, pronto se empezó a visualizar que se trataba de un pequeña de la misma escuela.

- ¡Tomoyo-chan¡Tomoyo chan! – la voz de la pequeña que gritaba llamaba la atención de todos, cuando llego con tomoyo la tomo de las manos - ¿que es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme que no puede esperar?

-mira mira sakura-chan, te presento a sakura-san – dijo tomoyo guiando la vista de su amiga sakura hacia la vista de la princesa sakura.

-¿SA-KU-RA?– la pequeña sakura al ver esto recibió tal impacto que inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento.

- ¡SAKURAAAA! – grito el pequeño syaoran que corría para atrapar a sakura que se desvanecía cayendo poco a poco.

Hubo un fuerte impacto tanto por el lado de la princesa sakura y syaoran, así como el de los pequeños, el syaoran de mayor tamaño fue el que mas impactado estaba no tanto por verse en otros si no mas por el hecho de que en este mundo no utilizara el keigo para hablarle a sakura.

-¡fyuuuu! Esto si que me complica la vida, dos sakuras, dos syaorans, como le hablo a uno sin que el otro se confunda – dijo fye muy confundido y pensando en una solución.

-es fácil –dijo tomoyo intentando resolver esta confusión-

_Sakura kinomoto es mi amiga de este mundo._

_Sakura – hime es la princesa sakura._

_"pequeño syaoran" es mi amigo de este mundo._

_Y "syaoran grande "es el joven acompañante de sakura-hime._

-mokona, no entiende muy bien, pero esta feliz de ver a muchos syaorans y sakuras en un solo lugar – mokona saltaba alegre alrededor de los nuevos sakura y syaoran.

-¿Quién eres tu? – dijo "pequeño syaoran" con cierto voz de desagrado hacia "syaoran grande" – ¿que es lo que vienes a buscar?

- no te enojes – dijo "syaoran grande" – nosotros no vamos a hacer algo malo, andamos buscando algo que le pertenece a sakura-hime.

- sakura kinomoto¿estas bien? – pregunto sakura-hime a sakura kinomoto, que aun estaba inconsciente en los brazos de "pequeño syaoran", la princesa sakura intento tocar con su mano a sakura kinomoto y por alguna razón perdió el conocimiento, de pronto en su mente se formo una pantalla negra donde caminaba sobre un espacio totalmente negro, no podía ver nada mas que así misma, cada paso que daba resonaba con profundo eco.

-¿syaoran-kun¿Donde estas syaoran-kun? – dijo sakura-hime caminando rápidamente en el espacio negro, el piso que resonaba por el eco guardo silencio y se escucho el sonido del agua que pasaba por debajo de sus pies, la princesa sakura se encontraba asustada sin saber que podría hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

-------------

Dentro de aquella pantalla negra donde la princesa se encontraba sola sonó una voz agradable a sus oídos.

- no temas sakura-hime, nunca debes temer ante cualquier situación, recuerda que pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien – dijo la voz de sakura kinomoto quien aparecía enfrente de sakura-hime – nunca debes temer, y siempre debes levantar tu cara para demostrar lo valiente que eres, y no importara si te equivocas, si caes o si lloras, tu debes ser fuerte para ayudarte a ti misma y a los demás.

-lo comprendo, pero yo no tengo grandes poderes como syaoran-kun, fye-san y kurogane-san, siempre solo puedo observar la situación sin poner gran esfuerzo de mi parte – dijo sakura-hime derramando lagrimas por sus ojos, sakura kinomoto alzo su mano y acaricio la mejilla de sakura-hime.

- tu sabes que no es necesario igualarles en poder para poder ayudarles a ganar, yo creo que aun que no conozco tu situación has hecho un gran trabajo y no debes sentirte mal, ellos te aman tal como eres, por eso luchan por ti, lo único que debes hacer es brindarle la calidez que se esconde en tu corazón, y sonreír con mucha alegría cada vez que el dolor reine ante ustedes. Lo se y lo comprendo por que he pasado por las misma situaciones que tu, yo amo estar con mis amigos y cada momento que paso con ellos lo vivo al máximo por que eso es lo preciado para mi.

- lo entiendo, gracias sakura- respondió sakura-hime abrazando a sakura kinomoto y llorando de alegría por las hermosas palabras que le había dicho la pequeña.

-cuando tengas ganas de llorar, hazlo sakura-hime, no es bueno guardarse lo que uno siente, además siempre tendrás un hombro en el cual llorar – sakura abrazo fuertemente a sakura, una luz abrió aquel oscuro lugar, apareció un cielo azul sobre ellas, y a sus lados hermosas flores de todos colores. – vez es hermosa la vida así que hay que empezar a vivir con mucha alegría – ambas se quedaron dormidas sobre el pasto, sin tomar en cuenta que se trataba de un sueño de ambas.

Mientras sakura-hime y sakura kinomoto se encontraban dormidas por el impacto, tomoyo ofreció a los viajeros hospedarse en su casa por un tiempo, "syaoran grande" estaba fascinado por la casa de tomoyo, así como de toda la decoración de esta por lo cual caminada de un lado hacia el otro, mientras tanto fye se sentó en una sala de estar esperando un café que traería tomoyo, al lado de fye estaba sentado "pequeño syaoran", pero este era muy serio y no decía nada.

-dime "pequeño syaoran", ¿tu también sientes algo especial por sakura? – fye sonrió al preguntarle eso al pequeño syaoran, el cual no contesto pero su rostro se puso rojo tomate, y temblaba un poco al pensar que responder – no te preocupes por responderme, eres igual que "syaoran grande" no saben decir con palabras cuan importante es sakura para el, tal vez se debe a que con palabras sus sentimientos no pueden abarcarse, pero me alegra tanto que en este mundo también sakura y syaoran se encuentren unidos – mientras le comentaba esto fye a "pequeño syaoran" el despejaba de su rostro el color colorado y en sus ojos se reflejaba una gran paz.

- yo se cuan importante es sakura para mi, pero no estoy segura de lo que ella siente por mi – dijo syaoran pequeño mirando hacia el suelo – hace mucho tiempo que me he dado cuenta de cuanto me gusta, pero no se como hacerle llegar mis sentimientos.

- no te preocupes pequeño, yo se que tarde o temprano ella los comprenderá y los responderá de la misma manera – fye sonrió a syaoran, y guardo silencio al ver que tomoyo-chan se acercaba a la mesa, fye ayudo a preparar el café poniéndole azúcar y poniendo una taza para kurogane, syaoran grande y el en la mesa.

Todos se sentaron a tomar un poco de café, kurogane seguía intimidado por el lugar donde se encontraba, con solo ver a tomoyo dirigía su vista hacia alguna de las esquinas del cuarto, Syaoran grande miraba con mucha extrañes a pequeño syaoran y este le respondía con la misma mirada, mientras fye y mokona estaban encantados por el sabor del café y de los bocadillos que había puesto tomoyo en la mesa de centro.

- ¡Bueno basta de este silencio! realmente me incomoda un poco ver esas caritas - dijo tomoyo parándose enfrente de "syaoran grande" - no me digas que siempre eres así de serio, yo opino que no te caería mal hablar un poco mas - tomoyo sonrió hacia "syaoran grande" el cual sonrió un poco respondiendo a este gesto - mejor dinos que es lo que andan buscando para ver si "pequeño syaoran" sabe algo.

-lo que buscamos es una de las plumas de sakura-hime, y nosotros viajamos por los mundos tratando de recuperarlas - dijo syaoran grande explicándole a tomoyo que es lo que querían.

- ¿y como saben que en este muy hay una? - pregunto "pequeño syaoran" tomando interés en el tema.

-pues mokona tiene la capacidad de percibir poderes mágicos- contesto fye - la bruja dimensional la envió a que nos ayudara a transportarnos entre los mundos y buscar las plumas, ¿cierto mokona-chan?

-Pero yo no he sentido ninguna presencia extraña cerca de aquí, lo digo por que en ocasiones la magia de Clow nos hacia reaccionar a sakura y a mi, pero no hemos sentido nada extraño estos días - comento pequeño syaoran aun mas interesado en el tema - aun que no seria mala idea preguntarle a sakura o a kerberos si no ha pasado nada extraño.

-¿me hablaban? - en la puerta se asomo sakura kinomoto incorporándose a la platica.

-¡Sakura! – Le hablo pequeño syaoran a sakura kinomoto muy preocupado- ¿te encuentras bien? – sakura respondió con una sonrisa un si que le dio un poco de calma a pequeño syaoran.

-¿y sakura hime, como esta ella? – Syaoran grande se levanto del sillón donde tomaban el café, y camino hacia donde estaba sakura kinomoto.

-esta bien syaoran grande-kun, ella se encontraba un poco preocupada, pero ahora duerme en paz – dijo sakura kinomoto tranquilizando a syaoran grande – bueno sobre lo que han dicho de la pluma realmente no se nada, lo único que puedo decir es que han estado pasando cosas raras en tomoeda, tal vez kero-chan sepa algo, pero ocupamos ir a mi casa por el.

- sakura-chan yo puedo llevarte a tu casa por kero-chan , sirve que le pides permiso al señor Fujitaka para quedarte a dormir hoy aquí por que mañana es sábado y no hay clases.

- ¡yo quiero ir! – Dijo syaoran grande emocionado por ir a la casa de sakura kinomoto– por favor permítanme ir con las dos – syaoran grande bajo la cabeza en señal de pedir permiso a sakura y tomoyo.

- claro que puedes, ¿pero por que la emoción? – dijo tomoyo confundida.

- ver de nuevo a mi pa… a fujitaka aun que sea en este mundo es algo que deseo hacer – dijo syaoran con ojos llenos de melancolía – solo quiero saludarlo y con eso me basta.

- entonces vamos.

Sakura kinomoto, tomoyo y "syaoran grande" se fueron en la limosina de la familia daidouji, después de un pequeño rato la limosina paro enfrente de la casa de la familia kinomoto, la gente que pasaba caminando se quedaba observando la larga limosina, sakura y "syaoran grande" bajaron con mucha pena del carro al ver como los observaban, tomoyo por el contrario bajaba del carro de los mas natural.

Los tres se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada, y pasaron a la sala de estar de la casa, ante ellos apareció un hombre muy alto, de cabello café, con gafas y la mirada más gentil que otra persona pudiera sentir.

-¡papa buenas tardes! – Dijo sakura kinomoto abrazando a su papa -¿Qué has hecho hoy?

- he revisado algunos planos, pero me quedare aquí preparando la comida para tu hermano – dijo fujitaka con un mandil y un sartén en mano.

- bueno papa queríamos pedirte permiso para ver si hoy me dejas quedarme a dormir en la casa de tomoyo-chan, vamos a hacer pijiamada -  dijo sakura levantando las manos y explicándole a su papa lo que harían en casa de tomoyo, mientras fujitaka escuchaba a sakura, volteo a la cara y se percato que "syaoran grande" lo miraba de una manera muy extraña.

-¿y quien eres tu joven? – Pregunto fujitaka a "syaoran grande" – estirando su mano para saludarlo.

- soy syaoran - se levanto de la sala para saludarlo, cuando estrecharon sus manos un escalofrió recorrió a ambos, fujitaka no pudo evitar sentir melancolía por "syaoran grande" y lo abrazo con mucha ternura, aun que syaoran comprendí que no se traba de su padre no pudo con tal nostalgia al ver como lo abrazaba fujitaka que de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas, aun que syaoran intentaba contenerse no podía, y abrazo aun con mas fuerza a fujitaka.

- no entiendo que es lo que me ha pasado, pero me ha dado tanto sentimiento – dijo fujitaka llorando al igual que syaoran – siento como si mi corazón quisiera decirte algo pero no se que, así como si te conociera de hace mucho, ¿tu sabes a que se debe?

- no lo se – dijo syaoran secando sus lagrimas y dejando de abrazar al padre de sakura – pero muchas gracias fujitaka-sama – sakura kinomoto y tomoyo no entendía la menor cosa qué sucedía, pero igual se sintieron conmovidas por ese momento.

Sakura subió rápido a su cuarto por una mochila llena de ropa, y con kerberos dentro de esta. "Syaoran grande" mientras tanto ayudaba a fujitaka en la cocina y tomoyo tarareaba una canción mientras esperaba en la sala de estar, mientras todo esto sucedía tocaron a la puerta, y la abrieron, por ella entro un hombre alto de cabello negro que venia quejándose de cuan cansado estaba por su trabajo, traía un uniforme igual al que portaba "syaoran grande", saludo a tomoyo, y miro hacia donde estaba fujitaka.

-padre he llegado – dijo el joven dejando la mochila recargada en la pared.

- bienvenido a casa Touya – dijo fujitaka saludándolo con mucho entusiasmo, aun lado de fujitaka estaba syaoran que le seguía ayudando - ¿ya conoces a Syaoran-kun es amigo de tomoyo y sakura, tu y el van en el mismo colegio verdad?

-¿mocoso? – dijo touya mirando con mucho desprecio a "syaoran grande", touya conocía a "pequeño syaoran" y que hubiera crecido de la nada le resultaba bastante raro - ¿Quién eres tu? tu no eres el mocoso amigo de sakura, el es mas enano, aun que tienen la misma cara de bobo. Además tu te miras muy pequeño para ir en mi escuela

-el es... Pues… ¡su hermano! – Dijo tomoyo metiéndose en la platica para salvar a "syaoran grande" – el es también amigo de nosotros, tiene mas o menos tu edad y acaba de llegar a la cuidad y cursara en la misma escuela que tu je je je – tomoyo inventaba toda una historia para que Touya no sospechara nada de lo que ocurrió.

-bueno – Touya paso por enfrente de syaoran sin quitarle la vista pues aun resultaba sospechoso, siguió caminando hasta subir las escalares que le llevaban a su cuarto.

Sakura bajo las escaleras de la segunda planta y se despidió de su papa, con mochila en mano salio de la casa, y nuevamente subieron a la limosina de tomoyo.

-¡haaaaaa! por fin me has sacado de la mochila sakura, me empezaba a asfixiar ahí dentro – dijo un pequeña criatura que volaba enfrente de la cara de sakura, cuando se volteo a saludar a tomoyo se dio cuenta de la presencia de "syaoran grande" inmediatamente se puso a pelear con el y le mordió la mano sin que este pudiera defenderte.

-¡KEROOOOO!! ¡Detente! ¿Que no te das cuenta que ese no es Li syaoran?, míralo bien, es mas grande, su rostro luce ligeramente diferente, no seas menso – dijo sakura kinomoto jalando a kero y separándole del ataque que provocaba hacia syaoran. – no ves que no se ha defendido, no es el mismo, syaoran ya te hubiera golpeado.

-¿de verdad? – Kero recorrió a "syaoran grande" analizándolo, este solo se movía esquivándolo para que no chocara con su cabeza- bueno entonces tu no me caes mal – dijo kero sentándose en su cabeza.

-kerberos-san buscamos información acerca de una pluma mágica que le pertenece a sakura-hime, si sabes algo te ruego que me lo digas – le pregunto "syaoran grande"

-¿una pluma he?, pues no he visto plumas mas que las que tenemos Yue, sakura y yo - dijo kero tratando de pensar profundamente – pues… pues.. Realmente no tengo la mínima idea jejeje.

Syaoran un poco decepcionado de no encontrar información fácilmente se empezaba a desesperar, pero intentaba guardar la calma ya que no era su forma de ser el mostrarse preocupado, mientras los cuatro estaban en la limosina en el exterior empezaron a caer unas gotas de lluvia, que rápidamente empezaron a incrementar en numero, el ambiente se empezó a poner como de película, la lluvia no dejaba ver hacia la calle, una neblina extraña empezaba a cubrir las calles, pero la limosina seguía su curso, tomoyo intento hablar con el conductor para que detuviera el carro, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta, cuando abrió la ventanilla que separa el área privada del conductor, miro con mucho espanto.

-¡¿no tenemos conductor como es que se mueve este carro?! – tomoyo se hecho para atrás y se puso a un lado de sakura.

Antes de que sakura kinomoto o "syaoran grande" pudieran hacer algo, delante del carro exploto algo parecido a una gran bomba que hizo que el carro se desviará y se estampara contra un gran árbol que estaba dispuesto aun lado de la avenida, por unos segundos el silencio reino, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la fuerte lluvia que caia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hubo ligeros cambios, pero no afectan la historia

CAPITULO 3: EL BESO EQUIVOCADO

La lluvia seguía cayendo, el carro se había estampado y empezaba a cubrirse de humo, de inmediato xiaolang grande se percato de que algo raro estaba pasando, así que a toda prisa tomo entre sus brazos a sakura kinomoto y Tomoyo, con una súper patada como las que sabia dar el, boto la puerta del carro la cual estaba atascada, y casi corriendo salio del carro y se alejo de el.

Cuando syaoran recostó sobre el piso a Tomoyo y Sakura kinomoto, exploto el carro causando en el cielo una gran luz roja, inmediatamente syaoran cubrió a las chicas con su cuerpo para que no les pasara nada, unos cuantos vidrios y fierros chocaron contra su cuerpo pero el lo soporto.

- Tomoyo-chan, Sakura -chan, ¿se encuentran bien? – dijo Xiaolang grande aun cubriéndolas del peligro.

- Yo estoy bien Xiaolang grande-kun – respondió tomoyo mientras tocia sin poder levantarse del suelo - ¡como esta sakura-chan! – grito Tomoyo muy preocupada e intentando moverse rápido pero sin éxito.

-Sakura, Sakura!! – Xiaolang grande le hablaba a sakura kinomoto con mucha preocupación, empezó a tomarle el pulso, y noto que sakura no estaba respirando – tomoyo-chan, sakura no esta respirando, ¿que hago?

- ¡No se! prueba echándole aire con un papel, o dale respiración de boca a boca, eso siempre funciona –dijo Tomoyo muy desesperada pero sin poder dejar de toser – ¡haz algo pero ya!

-¿Respiración de boca a boca? – "Xiaolang grande" sabía que no debía dudar, pero su corazón temblaba mucho pues aun que no era su sakura-hime, seguía siendo sakura en alma y esencia, con uno de sus brazos la tomo y la levanto un poco, con el otro la sujeto del hombro, sin dejar te temblar acerco su rostro al de sakura, tomo mucho aire y cerrando los ojos acerco sus labios a los de sakura, la imagen era tan dulce como la de un príncipe y su princesa, "Xiaolang grande" sintió como un sentimiento contradictoria recorría su cuerpo, era sakura pero no su sakura-hime, así que estaría traicionándola, pero por otro lado la esencia es igual a la de sakura-hime. Mientras "Xiaolang grande" se encontraba en un dilema, Sakura kinomoto empezaba abrir los ojos y al ver en primer plano la cara de "Xiaolang grande", el rostro de sakura se puso rojo y aparto su rostro de "Xiaolang grande", este muy apenado no podía decir nada.

-¿Qué me paso? – le pregunto Sakura kinomoto a Xiaolang grande

-Habías quedado inconsciente, y no podías respirar , por eso yo.. pues.. –dijo Xiaolang grande mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes, muchas gracias – Sakura kinomoto sonrió dándole mas tranquilidad a Xiaolang grande.

A unos diez metros de ahí, se habían quedado parados al ver esta escena, Fye y pequeño Syaoran, no comprendían muy bien el por que de la escena, pero pequeño Syaoran sintió un dolor en el pecho al verlo, sus ojos se nublaron al contener sus sentimientos, y solo miraba hacia abajo.

-No te sientas mal – dijo Fye dándole una palmada en hombro a pequeño Syaoran – todo tiene un motivo, y no creo que "Xiaolang grande" lo haya hecho apropósito, te aseguro que el siente un profundo amor por sakura-hime.

-Lo se, pero aun así, me ha dolido el pecho – dijo pequeño Syaoran

Poco a poco los dos se acercaron, sakura kinomoto ya podía ponerse de pie, y ayudaba a tomoyo a levantarse, "Xiaolang grande" tenia varias heridas en la espalda por cubrirlas de la explosión.

- no te encuentras del todo bien Xiaolang – dijo Fye atendiendo sus heridas y limpiándole la sangre – creo que tienes unos cuantos vidrios que no podrán quitarse tan fácilmente.

- ¿Seria bueno llevarlo a un hospital? – pregunto Tomoyo muy preocupada

-No se preocupen estoy bien, tan solo hay que ir de regreso con lo demás – respondió "Xiaolang grande" a la pregunta de tomoyo y caminando como si nada pasara.

- eres demasiado terco para aceptar las cosas, pero ya en casa te ayudare con tus heridas – dijo Fye sonriendo amablemente y tomando a Xiaolang de los hombros,- mira ven y yo te ayudo en el camino – Fye cargo a Xiaolang en su espalda y no permitió que caminara de regreso a casa.

En el camino de regreso Fye y pequeño Syaoran explicaron que al sentir una presencia extraña habían salido corriendo de la casa de tomoyo, pero lamentablemente habían llegado muy tarde, de igual forma sakura kinomoto explico lo que había ocurrido, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que algo muy extraño estaba pasando y se pusieron en alerta ante cualquier situación que pudiera pasar.

Caminaron un rato y llegaron a la casa de tomoyo, Kurogane estaba de lo más aburrido dentro de la casa pues lo habían dejado a hacer guardia, mokona se había quedado dormida en los brazos de kurogane.

- Kuroriiin!! Ya llegamos – dijo fye saludando a kurogane – se buen papa y ayuda a Xiaolang con sus heridas.

- ¡mocoso! ¿Que fue lo que paso? – dijo kurogane bajando a Xiaolang de la espalda de Fye.

-No te preocupes est….. – la visión de Xiaolang se puso borrosa, el mundo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, sin darse cuenta perdió las fuerzas sobre su cuerpo, y callo al suelo sin sentido.


End file.
